Help Me!
by ash2009
Summary: Inuyasha gets kidnapped by Naraku so Sesshomaru and Kouga come to save him. Helping Inuyasha is next. Maybe they will become one big family...Mpreg,Lemons, Threesome Sesshomaru/Inuyasha/Kouga If you dont like, dont read or review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Help Me!!**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 1**

The jewel was finished and Kagome took it back with her to her time and sealed the well with it. She took Shippo with her.

Miroku and Sango got married and after their first child was born, the spell was broken and his hand sealed back up.

Inuyasha was kidnapped by Naraku from the village. Sango and Miroku have been flying around on Kilala looking for him. They found Kouga and Sesshomaru fighting and flew down in-between them.

"We need your help..." said Sango breaking the fight.

"Yes, Inuyasha has been kidnapped by Naraku and we can't find them," said Miroku.

It took a bit of convincing but they agreed to go find him. The demons told the humans to go home and they would take care of it. They found a castle deep in Sesshomaru's territory and went to check it out.

They smelt Naraku and Inuyasha's blood. A lot of Inuyasha's blood.

When they got in the castle they heard screams. They fallowed the screams into a room and realized it was Inuyasha who was screaming.

Inuyasha was lying on his back on a bed and had shackles with chains hooked to the bed post.

Naraku was raping him.

Inuyasha could not help but scream with every thrust into him. Inuyasha pushed at Naraku's chest trying to get him out.

"Please...s-stop!" Inuyasha whimpered in pain.

He saw Sesshomaru and Kouga come in and reached his hands out to them and cried.

Kouga and Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and they attacked Naraku. They ripped him to shreds.

They then turned to Inuyasha as he reached to them again. He was still crying hysterically so they rushed over to him.

They got the shackles off of him and Inuyasha reached up to them and whimpered, "Help me."

Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's clothes and wrapped them around Inuyasha to cover him up. Inuyasha was still crying and reaching up to him. Sesshomaru reached down and picked him up in his arms. Inuyasha fisted his hands into Sesshomaru's clothes and hid his face as he cried.

Sesshomaru and Kouga then ran from the castle and got Inuyasha to a small hut. There was a lake near by so they stopped there.

They looked down at Inuyasha and realized he had stopped crying and was playing with Sesshomaru's shirt but his eyes held no emotion. He hadn't realized they had stopped until Sesshomaru shifted him into Kouga's arms.

Inuyasha looked around but when he realized they were looking at him, he hid his face in shame.

Sesshomaru and Kouga quickly soothed him and told him he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Sesshomaru carefully peeled away Inuyasha's coat from his bloody body and then took him so Kouga could strip. Kouga then took him and it was Sesshomaru's turn to strip. When he was done they all got into the water.

Inuyasha was in Kouga's arms but when the water touched him he cried out as his body began to throb.

Both Kouga and Sesshomaru soothed him and lowered him in the water until he was in up to his neck.

As Sesshomaru began to scrub away Naraku's sent, semen, and his blood, Inuyasha started cry. They knew he had to cry and get all the pent up emotions out so they let him be.

Kouga whispered soothing things into his ear.

When they were done Inuyasha kept saying he hurt as he cried.

They asked Inuyasha if when he was healed if he would let them show him that you did not have to feel pain when you have sex.

Inuyasha knew they were mates because he could smell it on them. He looked up at them and asked, "You would be my mates?"

They gave him a tender smile and nodded.

"Even after what happened?" he asked weakly.

They reassured him that they wanted him no matter what happened.

"So will you be our mate?" asked Kouga.

Inuyasha looked into both there eyes and then nodded. They smiled at him and he gave a weak smile back.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed him and Inuyasha kissed back. When they were done Kouga kissed him too.

When they hugged Inuyasha was in the middle.

They carried Inuyasha into the hut and he went to sleep in there arms.

**(End of Chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Help Me!!**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 2**

In the morning Inuyasha was still asleep when they woke up.

"Think he will be able to walk?" Kouga asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know. We will have to see." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha woke up an hour and a half later. He blinked his eyes sleepily and then rubbed them with his fists. He looked up with half open eyes and scrunched up his face like a young pup when they each licked his cheek.

His brother and friend both chuckled and smiled down at him.

Inuyasha let out a small yawn and smiled back.

Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha up when he stood up. He set his on his feet but Inuyasha's legs wobbled a little but then stopped.

"Can you walk?" Kouga asked him.

Inuyasha tried but when his hip moved he gasped in pain and shuck his head no.

Sesshomaru picked him up again as Kouga gathered Inuyasha's clothes. They then started on there way back to Kaede's again.

Inuyasha fell asleep again on the way but they knew he needed a lot of rest so they let him sleep. The two lovers arrived at the village at nightfall but when they got there the village men surrounded them with weapons.

Kaede, Sango, and Miroku came out of a hut to see what was going on. They made the village men leave and went to Sesshomaru and Kouga. They looked down at Inuyasha and saw his bruised cheek.

"What happened?" asked Kaede.

"Naraku was rapping him when we got there so we ripped him to shreds," Kouga answered.

"Come. Lets put him to bed. He needs rest," said Kaede.

She lead them into the hut so they could lay Inuyasha down. She covered him up so he could stay warm.

The next morning Inuyasha wasn't so sore. He realized he was in Kaede's village and in her hut. He could even smell her.

He slowly sat up and walked outside. He got to the middle of the road when he saw Kilala come running toward him in her big form. She bit into his side and took off into the air with him.

Inuyasha cried out in pain and slipped and fell through the air.

Sesshomaru caught him and all looked at Kilala as she landed. She spit out blood and a little round ball. It was a poison ball. Naraku put it there so when it opened inside Inuyasha he would have died.

They all thanked her and Inuyasha was sat on her back. They walked around for awhile. Inuyasha laid his head in between Kilala's neck and shoulder blades. When Sesshomaru checked on him he noticed that he was asleep.

The next three days things were getting better.

Sango would fuss over Inuyasha and he made the comment, "Go fuss over your child."

Everyone laughed.

...

I know this chapter wasn't long but please review and I will try and make the next one longer. Tell me how u like it and don't send bad reviews. If you don't like don't read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Help Me!!**

By: ash2009

Chapter: 3

A month later Kouga and Sesshomaru approached Inuyasha about them showing him he doesn't have to live with pain.

He agreed.

"Come with us," said Sesshomaru.

They went off into the woods and he was lead to a little meadow with a spring running through it. There were flowers all around and the grass and ground was soft.

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha in his arms and when he looked at his two lovers they smiled at him. When he was laid down Sesshomaru kissed him lovingly. Soon both Sesshomaru and Kouga were kissing and sucking on his neck.

Inuyasha softly moaned as he started to panting.

Kouga and Sesshomaru both sucked on his nipples as Inuyasha cried out at the heat around them. They kissed down to his abdomen.

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha's knees up to his shoulders so his bottom was off the ground. Kouga started sucking his cock as Sesshomaru started lapping at his small tiny hole.

Inuyasha was moaning in pleasure and panting. He gave a small cry when Sesshomaru started to eat his ass. Inuyasha crossed his eyes in pleasure.

Kouga moved down to Sesshomaru and they kissed long and hard. They then plunged both there tongues into Inuyasha's small hole. They tongue fucked him with out mercy.  
Inuyasha started to get scared so he began to cry.

Both his lovers heard him and smelled it.

"What's wrong Inuyasha," asked Sesshomaru as both crawled back up him to see what was wrong.

"I'm scared...," cried Inuyasha.

"There is nothing to be scared of. Lets make a deal. We will give you double pleasure," said Kouga.

"Ok but I want to be inside Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha.

"Agreed," said Kouga as he pushed Sesshomaru down on his back.

Inuyasha did know what to do so Kouga whispered something in Inuyasha's ear. Both Inuyasha and Kouga smirked evilly at Sesshomaru.

"Wait. What?" Sesshomaru asked.

Both pounced on him laughing.

They tied his hands above his head to a tree root then his ankles were tied to a tree by his head. His legs were spread fare apart and his ass was off the ground. His tiny entrance was in plane view for all to see. He was comfortable as he looked up at them.

Kouga grinned evilly as he took out a pouch of things that Kagome had given to him before she left. He pulled out two bottles and a spray can sort of thing.

"What's that?" asked Inuyasha as Sesshomaru looked at them curiously.

"There things I got from Kagome before she left. I had been saving them for a special time and this qualifies," said Kouga.

"What?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's Inuyasha's first love making!" exclaimed Kouga.

Sesshomaru nodded still not understanding what was going on.

"This is chocolate," said Kouga as he picked up a brown bottle.

"Open your mouth," commanded Kouga to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

He squirted some in there mouths and they both hummed at the good taste.

"This is honey," said Kouga as he did the process all over again.

"And finally this is whipped cream," said Kouga as he smiled at there faces from the taste.

Kouga spread some whipped cream on Sesshomaru's nipples as Sesshomaru gasped because it was cold.

Both Kouga and Inuyasha sucked them clean.

Sesshomaru was panting like there was no tomorrow as they sucked long and hard.  
While Kouga and Inuyasha were on there knees Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru's tiny entrance.

"Am I going to be able to fit in there?" asked Inuyasha as he looked up at them.

"Yeah. You just have to stretch him out first," Kouga informed him. "Taste him,"

Inuyasha leaned down and licked his little hole.

Sesshomaru gasped and Inuyasha grinned evilly.

He grabbed the chocolate and whipped cream from next to Kouga. First he pushed the whipped cream nozzle into Sesshomaru's quivering ass and blasted it into him.

Sesshomaru cried out at the shocks of pleasure going up his spine and the coldness.

Inuyasha did the same with the chocolate then licked his tiny entrance. It was oozing chocolate and whipped cream because of being so full.

Inuyasha grabbed his hips and plunged his tongue in very deep. He showed no mercy to a whimpering, begging, and screaming Sesshomaru. When Inuyasha was sure he got all the sweet stuff he pulled away.

Sesshomaru's thighs were shaking and his eyes had tears in them.

Kouga pushed his two pointer fingers into Sesshomaru and pulled them apart. It gave Inuyasha more room to explore with his tongue.

"Ok Inuyasha I think you have tortured Sesshomaru enough for now. Push your fingers in slowly, one at a time. Make sure he is stretched wide enough for you," couched Kouga.

While Inuyasha was doing that Sesshomaru and Kouga explained that Sesshomaru was a demon that could give birth at the right time...Heat.

When Inuyasha understood Kouga moved behind him. He put his hands on Inuyasha's hips and slowly pushed him into Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both cried out at the same time.

After a minute Kouga pushed Inuyasha forward so his chest was to Sesshomaru's and his ass in the air.

Both Sesshomaru and Kouga could smell the fear coming off Inuyasha in waves.

Kouga spread Inuyasha's legs farther to open him up more.

Inuyasha looked into Sesshomaru's eyes for comfort.

Sesshomaru just smiled gently and kissed his nose.

Kouga on the other hand was looking at the quivering entrance of their youngest lover. He pushed the whipped cream nozzle into him but Inuyasha whimpered.

"Shhh," soothed Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha gasped as the cold, fluffiness filled him.

Sesshomaru kissed him and then gasped as Inuyasha squirmed. All the squirming made the cock inside him move.

Kouga pushed in one finger and soon after a second. Inuyasha winced but stayed quiet.

Kouga quickly coated his cock with the whipped cream and asked, "You ready Inuyasha?"

"I think s-so," whispered Inuyasha.

Kouga gently and slowly pushed into the quivering entrance.

Inuyasha moaned in pain but slowly relaxed as Kouga did not move once in. Soon Kouga pulled out half way and stopped.

"Now you can move and explore Inuyasha," said Kouga lovingly.

Inuyasha nodded and whipped away his tears.

He pulled out of Sesshomaru and pushed back onto Kouga. He could only pull half way out of Sesshomaru and then slammed back into him.

Both Kouga and Sesshomaru were gasping and panting as Inuyasha worked them both.  
After about 20 minutes Kouga stilled Inuyasha and pushed him down so both the dog demons chest were together.

Inuyasha was sheathed into Sesshomaru and Kouga said, "Don't move Inuyasha."

He pulled out of Inuyasha so only the head was still in and then slammed in. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cried out in pleasure. Kouga slammed into Inuyasha's G-spot which pushed Inuyasha deeper into Sesshomaru to hit his G-spot.

Inuyasha and Kouga then started moving together and about 30 minutes later all cried out their climaxes.

Kouga and Sesshomaru bite Inuyasha on both sides of his neck claiming his as their mate.  
Inuyasha bit Sesshomaru on the side of the neck that wasn't marked yet.

They pulled out and untied Sesshomaru. He collapse to the ground on his side exposited.  
Inuyasha then pounced on Kouga and took him hard. It didn't take long and they came with Inuyasha claiming Kouga as his mate too.  
...

Well what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Help Me!!**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 4**

Inuyasha was the first to wake up. He slowly sat up and looked at his new mates.

Kouga was on the right side of him lying on his back. His hand was on his chest while he left leg was bent.

Sesshomaru was on the other side of him. He was still on his side where he had fallen last night.

Inuyasha turned toward him and sat indian style. He looked at his brother's face, seeing an innocence he had never seen there before. His eyes traveled down to Sesshomaru's arms and studied the stripes. Slowly he reached out and ran his fingers down one. Sesshomaru shivered put went still when Inuyasha took his hand away.

"Amazing isn't it?" asked someone beside Inuyasha.

He jumped and gasped in shock.

"It's okay. It's only me," chuckled Kouga.

Inuyasha sighed and relaxed. "Yeah."

"It tickles him in a pleasurable way," explained Kouga.

They sat in silence for awhile until the sun was up and over the trees.

"Hey Kouga?" started Inuyasha.

"Yes"

"Can you explain to me more about Sesshomaru and the baby?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure. I have to admit it is confusing. Sesshomaru had to explain it to me like six times."

"Okay so when Sesshomaru goes into heat he can get pregnant. Because we both will be fucking him over and over the baby or babies will most likely look like both of us," Kouga explained to him.

"Why will we be fucking him over and over again?" asked Inuyasha.

Kouga looked at him strangely and asked, "Have you never seen a pregnant demon?"

Inuyasha shook his head no.

"They have an undying sex drive..." Kouga said flatly.

At first Inuyasha just looked at him then a smile started to form. Soon he began to giggle and then laugh.

Kouga just pouted and crossed his arms, "It's true!"

All of a sudden they heard Sesshomaru moan. They looked at him as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat up on his knees.

"Nothing!" both Inuyasha and Kouga exclaimed innocently.

"Right..." said Sesshomaru. He knew they were lying but ignored it.

"I need a bath..." said Sesshomaru to himself as he got up.

"Come on if your going to come with me," he called back over his shoulder.

Kouga got up as did Inuyasha and all walked into the cool water.

They didn't play around mostly because they were all sore and Sango would come looking for them if Inuyasha did not come back soon.

They washed each other and helped each other get dressed.

On the way back to Kaede's village Kouga groaned.

"What?" asked Inuyasha worriedly.

"Nothing bad... well nothing bad for you" answered Sesshomaru emotionlessly.

"I don't understand," Said Inuyasha very confused.

Kouga sighed and answered, "I can smell Sango. She is in Kaede's hut and she is not happy."

"She smells pissed," said Sesshomaru curiously.

"Oh no," Groaned Inuyasha as he put his hand to his forehead.

"Well now that we are here lets get this over with," said Sesshomaru as he sighed in boredom.

Inuyasha looked up and realized they had arrived at Kaede's hut.

"Okay." he said as they all walked in to face Sango's wrath.

...

So does this chapter have more details? If your going to be mean and put me down don't bother reviewing...I dont think I can take another bad review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Help Me!!**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 5**

They walked into the big hut to be greeted by Kaede's small nod.

Sango on the other hand...well lets just say she had a very scary red ora around her. She looked up slowly at them and they gulped in terrier.

Kaede finally broke the staill siolence.

"I don't thing it is wise to terrierized Sesshomaru in fear. I believe he is pregnant. It wont be good for the pups."

Everyone's eyes widened and Sango calmed down.

Sango took a calm sigh and said very quietly,"Sit."

At first no one moved but when she looked up at them they quickly did as they were told. Sesshomaru was acting his emotionless self again but soon that would change. He would get more emotional and self-concouse.

"I am upset that you guys put yourselves in danger last night," started Sango.

Kouga opened his mouth to deny anything that could have happened but she held up her hand. She wasn't done talking.

"Yes I know you are demons and can defend yourself but all three of you were sleeping at the same time weren't you?"

All looked down at the floor in shame.

"Just think of what you did and think about what would have happened if a demon came."

............................................

It has been an hour since the talk with Sango. Everyone was quiet. Inuyasha was lying on a matt in Kaede's hut while Sango rubbed his back. Kouga was sitting outside the hut thinking and wandering where Sesshomaru went earlier.

Sesshomaru was sitting outside the village. Well inside Inuyasha's forest...deep inside Inuyasha's forest. He found a small hot spring with rocks around it hiding anyone that was inside it. Moss was around the rocks and then big thick trees around around that. It was a calm place. What he liked most about this place was that it had Inuyasha's sent everywhere. It was obvious that Inuyasha spent a lot of time here.

The reason he left was because he had started to feel sick. He knew it was not morning sickness it was just to early for that. It was defiantly something else. He thought if he ignored it, it would go away.

.........................................................

Inuyasha walked out of the hut to be greeted by Kouga.

He looked troubled so Inuyasha asked his mate, "What's wrong Kouga?"

"Oh I was just wondering where Sesshomaru has disappeared too. He has been gone for awhile now. Usually he lets me know where he is going. I'm worried," said Kouga.

Inuyasha sniffed the air trying to fine his pregnant mate. His ears flicked back and forth, then he turned to Kouga saying,"He is at my favorite spot. Deep in my forest at the hot spring."

"Now how the hell do you know that?!?!" asked Kouga sort of shocked.

Inuyasha tilted his head a little.

"Um...the forest told me..." was Inuyasha's answer.

"The forest talks to you?" asked Kouga.

"Yeah. After I was pinned there for 50 years it bonded to me," said Inuyasha.

Kouga didn't say anything after that, just stared.

Inuyasha ignored him and sniffed the air.

Kouga did too but couldn't smell anything that seemed odd.

"What is it?" asked Kouga in concern after seeing Inuyasha's face.

"Something is wrong with Sesshomaru...come on lets go!" said Inuyasha as he took off running into the forest.

........................................................

Sorry it's so short. I have so many idea's in my head but there are not coming out on paper very well. Please leave feed back! Dont bother if u have a bad review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Help Me!!**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 6**

_Sesshomaru's Pov._

My stomach was hurting really bad now. I had throne-up three times already. My throat was starting to become raw now. I had thankfully done that out of the water so I didn't just sit in it. I was hugging a slanted rock. The water was just coving the lower half of my body. With my stomach up against the warm rock it seemed to sooth it. I had never felt such pain in my life. Breathing in slowly I tried to calm down. It wasn't working and soon Tears were rolling down my face.

"Inuyashaaa… (moan)... Kougaaa," I moaned as I started to panic.

I was feeling alone and it started to frighten me. I wanted my mattes but I knew they were to fare away to hear me or find me. Soon I stayed quiet and just let the tears roll and hopped that the pain would stop soon.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kouga reached the clearing in minutes. They slowed down to a fast walk as they stripped their clothing off to get into the water with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't even notice they were there.

As quietly as possible they got into the water. Sesshomaru felt them get into the water as the water moved. Slowly he moved to them whipping his tears away.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"It was the forest," said Inuyasha, "We have a bond and it told me something was wrong and where to find you."

Sesshomaru sniffled and nodded.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Kouga as he hugged both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha rubbed Sesshomaru's back trying his hardest to sooth him. Sesshomaru just whimpered as they held him. He felt better with them both holding him.

"Come on tell us please?" asked Inuyasha worriedly.

"My stomach, it hurts. I don't know why. It just seems as if everything in there is moving and twisting," said Sesshomaru as he groaned again.

Kouga smiled after realizing what was going on.

"That's because it is," he said.

Both the brothers looked up at him questioningly.

"Your insides are shifting to make room for the pup or pups. Most times it doesn't happen until you a month along, but sometimes it can happen early. It just depends on the demon. It should feel better soon," explained Kouga.

"How do you know that?" asked Inuyasha as Sesshomaru buried his head into his shoulder.

"Well after Sesshomaru finally got the information about him getting pregnant threw my head, I started asking around my tribe about it."

Sesshomaru all of a sudden sighed as the pain finally faded. He just held onto both his mates as he lessoned to what was being said.

"I actually got to watch one of the pack members go through that. For some demons there is a lot of pain and for others there is just discomfort. The one that I watched was horrifying. The poor guy was screaming as he clutched his mate. I thought he was going into labor already," chuckled Kouga.

"Well if it's really early shouldn't we have Kaede take a look just to make sure?" asked Inuyasha still worried.

Sesshomaru finally lifted his head and asked, "Would that make you feel better little one?"

He was back to his old self or mostly anyway. He was trying to be strong for Inuyasha but deep down he was terrified too. He acted emotionless but his face didn't show it. Mostly his eyes were the ones telling what he was feeling.

Inuyasha looked at him and then at Kouga not knowing if he should say anything.

"It's okay," soothed Kouga.

Inuyasha finally nodded and said, "Yes I would like Kaede to make sure your okay, just in case there is something else wrong."

Sesshomaru and Kouga both nodded as they all hugged one more time. Helping each other out of the water, they kissed lovingly. Dressing quickly they all walked back to the village. It took them twenty minutes to get there with their slow soothing walk.

* * *

_At Kaede's hut_

"Kaede!" cried Inuyasha as he rushed into her hut.

"Yes?" she asked as she watched Sango stir the soup.

She was helping Kaede make everyone's lunch.

"Sesshomaru was having very bad pain in his stomach at the hot spring. Kouga says it was just his body shifting for the pup, but what if it wasn't?" he asked.

Right after that Kouga and Sesshomaru walked into the hut.

"Just calm down before ye make yourself sick," she told Inuyasha.

She looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded.

"Come Lord Sesshomaru and lay down on this mat so I can look you over."

Sesshomaru did as he was told as Inuyasha went to help Miroku play with his two year old.

Kouga announced, "Well I am going hunting. It looks like you're almost out of food here. I will be back as soon as possible."

Just like that and he was gone. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other but soon forgot all about it.

Kaede poked around Sesshomaru's stomach making sure everything was okay.

Soon she stopped and said, "Well as fare as I can see everything is okay."

"Thank you," said Sesshomaru.

He had his eyes closed through the whole thing. He relaxed without realizing it and soon became sleepy.

Kaede patted his shoulder and said, "Rest now. You're tired."

Sesshomaru nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Here it is guys! Sorry it took me a long time to write but I finally got the chapter finished. I know it's short (sorry). Again…If you don't like this story don't read it and don't review. Keep your hurtful thoughts to yourself. I don't care to lesson to your bad reviews so you will be ignored. Thank you again to everyone that gave me all the good support and reviews. Review again please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Help Me!**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 7**

_Kouga's pov._

I needed to escape. I did not lie. They were almost out of food. That just wasn't the only reason I left. I cant stand seeing my mates in pain. It makes my demon cry out in rage and pain. I need to protect them both.

I soon stopped running about 50 miles away. I was fare enough to think now. I slowly slid down to sit with my back against a tree. I needed to think and organize my thoughts.

I smiled as I thought about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They both were excited about the pup or pups. My family is getting bigger. I am very happy. I can tell Sesshomaru is scared. He is trying to become cold and strong again to hide it. But his eyes just wont let him anymore. He is trying to protect Inuyasha. They both need to realize I am here to protect them both. I will always be by there side. I love them both with my heart and sole.

Sesshomaru was in such pain earlier and all I could do was watch and explain what was happening. I couldn't protect him from the pain. I have no idea what he is going through. Maybe I should take him out alone one of these nights so we can just talk. He likes to talk. He never got much talking time in when he was younger. It is sad. I love to hear his smooth voice. It is rare I get to hear him yell. He has such an amazing voice. That's why when we mate I give him as much pleasure as possible. Soon he can't hold it in and I get to hear him cry out in pleasure.

Inuyasha is trying to stay strong for the both of us. Trying to be the brave, protecting mate that he thinks he should be. Maybe both my mates need some one on one time. I will have to see what I can do.

Also Kaede's hut is getting to small for all of us. We cant always sleep in the woods. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru need protecting. Maybe I should think about building a hut for us. I'm not seeing any other options here. Inuyasha wont leave his friends. Sesshomaru wont leave Inuyasha and I sure as hell am not leaving the both of them. We are just going to have to settle down here till at lest the pup or pups are born.

I looked around the forest realizing it was getting late. I have been out here for awhile now. I better hunt fast and get back to his mates.

* * *

I slowly walked to Kaede's hut. It smells like everyone is asleep. I took care of the meat I brought back and looked at my surroundings. Kaede was asleep on her mat while Sango, Miroku and there child was asleep in one corner, on another mat. I looked to my right and saw Sesshomaru lying on a mat with a few quilts on him.

'Where is Inuyasha?' I thought.

I looked closer and realized Inuyasha was snuggled under the quilts next to Sesshomaru. He was cuddled up close to his brothers side. Sesshomaru had one arm around his baby brother protectively as they both slept.

I smiled while crawling in behind Inuyasha and wrapped one arm around them both. Inuyasha mumbled something and looked over his shoulder at me through sleepy eyes.

"Shh," I soothed, "It's just me honey."

He mumbled something again that I couldn't understand and laid his head back down. I smiled and kissed his temple as he drifted back to sleep.

I glanced at Sesshomaru and saw him watching me. He looked relaxed and peaceful. I smiled at him and stroked his check. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes. Soon he was back to sleep too. I closed my eyes and fell asleep myself.

* * *

The next morning Sesshomaru was up and awake before everyone. Sesshomaru nudged both his mates desperately. Neither wanting to wake up so they tried ignoring him.

"Please."

When they heard Sesshomaru whisper a plea both looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha as Kouga grunted.

Sesshomaru looked down and said, "Please…I-I need it."

Neither knew what he was talking about so they looked down at what Sesshomaru was looking at. Both of there eyes widened. Sesshomaru's cock was rock hard.

"Please," Sesshomaru said again as he looked up at them.

Both started moving to get up but Inuyasha just wobbled. he was tired but was trying to be there for his mate too. Yes it was really early and he just wanted to sleep, but he tried anyway.

Sesshomaru blurred out of the hut when he realized his mates were going to help him.

Kouga watched Inuyasha struggle to stay standing and took pity on him.

Placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder he pulled him into a hug. Inuyasha hugged him back and sighed.

"I got it this time honey. Go back to sleep. You need it," said Kouga soothingly.

"But…" started Inuyasha in protest.

"Shh. No buts Inuyasha. It'll be you're turn next. I'll take care of him this time. Sleep," said Kouga as he placed his figure against Inuyasha's lips.

Inuyasha looked into Kouga's eyes and then nodded. Kouga smiled and kissed him passionately. After tucking him back into bed Kouga left to go find his very aroused mate.

* * *

Sesshomaru whimpered as he took off his cloths at Inuyasha's hot spring. He looked down at his painfully straining cock and whimpered again.

He slowly got into the warm water and looked around. He was beginning to become desperate. Slowly wrapping his hand around his cock and began to stroke. He wasn't beginning to feel any relief.

All of a sudden someone took his wrists and pinned them both at his sides against a rock. He gasped and looked at who it was. Kouga smirked at him and shook his head.

"No touching yourself," Kouga growled.

Sesshomaru whimpered and lunged at Kouga, kissing him with all he had.

Kouga pulled away with a chuckle and asked, "You must really need some relief huh?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled at his mate.

Kouga kissed his mate again and pressed him against the hard rock behind Sesshomaru. Leaning in close they both rubbed against each other.

Kouga kissed Sesshomaru's neck.

"Please," pleaded Sesshomaru again.

Kouga growled and spun his mate around and pressed his chest against the warm rock. Quickly he slid two figures into his small hole to stretched him out.

Sesshomaru moaned and both realized this was going to be quick and rough.

It didn't take Kouga long and he pulled his figures out and lined up his cock. He thrust in fast, but once all the way sheathed he stayed still to let his mate adjust.

Sesshomaru cried out but a few minutes later he pushed back and moaned again. That was Kouga's signal and he set to pleasuring his mate. He grabbed his hipped and thrust with all his might. It only lasted a few minutes until both were satisfied.

Sesshomaru leaned against the rock panting as Kouga panted against his shoulder.

"Thank you," said Sesshomaru as he started to relaxes.

"Any time mate. Any time," Said Kouga as he kissed his mates shoulder.

"Come on. Lets get cleaned up and get back to Inuyasha," said Kouga.

"Hmmm," hummed Sesshomaru as Kouga started to clean him.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long people! I want to thank all my reviewers. Thank you for your support. Review again please!


End file.
